Our long-term objective is to improve the care of patients with malignant diseases, especially minority individuals, in our community through: 1) investigation of new therapeutic modalities and optimal utilization of already available modalities, alone and in combination; 2) bring the advantages of cancer control research to our community; 3) provision of opportunities for study and training in approaches to the problems of patients with cancer; 4) provision of service to patients with malignant diseases with special emphasis on those cancer patients in minority groups; 5) provide an organizational structure and operational base permitting the participants in this proposal to bring the advantages of state-of-the-art cancer treatment and cancer control activities to minority individuals while providing an opportunity for education and exchange of information; 6) collect information to permit evaluation of why so few cancer patients from minority groups have been entered into the clinical trials program of the National Cancer Institute. Implementation of this proposal at our medical center will bring to a large minority population a multi- disciplinary effort by a large number of health care professionals providing opportunities which are anticipated to reduce morbidity and mortality as well as cancer incidence in this targeted population. Problems encountered with patient recruitment and follow-up care will be identified and possible solutions tested.